


Три подарка

by MilvaBarring



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В фанфике используются фрагменты рассказа А. Конан Дойля “Подрядчик из Норвуда” в переводе Ю. Жуковой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три подарка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Three Favours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11816) by Katie Forsythe. 



У моих читателей (за исключением немногих избранных, которым известны более личные подробности моих отношений с Шерлоком Холмсом) могло создаться впечатление, будто происшествие, описанное в рассказе “Пустой дом”, стало одним из самых счастливых в моей жизни. И все они, кроме одного-единственного человека, будут наверняка удивлены, узнав, что это не так. На самом деле все было как раз наоборот. Мне пришлось сделать уступку вкусам публики, жаждущей новых рассказов о моем друге, и поэтому, боюсь, что эта история в моем изложении получилась гораздо более радостной, чем реальные события. Кульминация драмы, если позволите, совпала по времени с необычным расследованием, которое я описал в сокращенном и намеренно искаженном виде в рассказе, изданном под прозаичным названием “Подрядчик из Норвуда”. Теперь же, когда у меня возникло желание изложить всю последовательность событий целиком, хотя бы для себя, я обнаружил, что понятия не имею, как это лучше сделать. Мне трудно решить, с чего следует начать столь запутанное повествование, так как я считаю, что многочисленные насмешливые советы Холмса начинать сначала для этого случая не подходят. Наверное, будет лучше, если я начну с телеграмм.

Норвудское дело началось как раз в конце двухмесячного периода, в течение которого я получал телеграммы по три раза на дню. Первую приносили в промежутке между шестью утра, когда Холмс еще не ложился, и одиннадцатью, когда он находился в постели. Вторая телеграмма приходила между тремя и четырьмя часами пополудни, а третья – вскоре после десяти.

Справедливо будет заметить, что Холмс отправлял свои телеграммы по меньшей мере из двадцати различных мест в Вестминстере. Каким бы тягостным ни было его настроение, я не помню случая, чтобы он отправил два сообщения подряд с одной и той же телеграфной станции. В некоторых из них он вежливо интересовался состоянием моего здоровья. В других – приглашал на ужин или сообщал о том, что заказал ложу в опере. Часть его посланий представляли собой краткие и очень забавные умозаключения о наших общих знакомых в Ярде, размышления о литературе или ироничные рассказы о том, как поживает платан, растущий под окнами моей бывшей комнаты. Примерно четверть из них были так или иначе сформулированными извинениями: или шутливыми, или самоуничижительными, но никогда не выходящими за рамки приличий. И, наконец, примерно в каждой десятой из своих телеграмм Холмс предлагал мне принять участие в расследовании более или менее любопытного дела. Я не ответил ни на одну из них, за исключением последней.

Не стану утверждать, будто я их не читал. Одну телеграмму я выбросил в мусорный ящик на улице, даже не заглянув в нее, а два часа позже в приступе необъяснимой паники вернулся, чтобы ее забрать, и обнаружил, что она уже уничтожена. После этого я внимательно их прочитывал, какую боль они бы мне ни причиняли, а затем избавлялся от них. Наиболее незначительные я выбрасывал в ближайшие урны, а остальные – сжигал. Кончилось тем, что после получения сто девяносто шестой телеграммы я не выдержал и написал ответ:

“Перестаньте мне телеграфировать. Остановитесь”.

В тот день свою долю посланий я уже получил и спокойно готовился ко сну, но сразу после полуночи мне доставили четвертую телеграмму:

“Я не намерен останавливаться, даже если в выигрыше не останется никто, кроме Лондонской почтовой службы. Спокойной ночи”.

Лист бумаги выпал из моих рук; я покачал головой и невольно подумал о том, что мне лучше надеть завтра утром, когда я поеду на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы придушить Шерлока Холмса собственными руками.

* * *

– Выпить не желаете?

“Этот ужасный человек не так уж плохо выглядит”, – с неожиданным облегчением заметил я. Сказать по правде, выглядел он как обычно, когда ел не чаще раза в день, работал на пределе человеческих возможностей и спал лишь тогда, когда валился с ног от усталости. Это значило, что он был бледным, рассеянным, исхудавшим, нервным, и его глаза выцвели до того светлого серебристого оттенка, который невозможно было представить в сочетании с блестящими черными волосами. Даже у Чарльза Дарвина не хватило бы воображения придумать такую невероятную комбинацию физических данных.

– Да, – кратко ответил я. – Чуть-чуть. Я ненадолго. Холмс, вы действительно должны прекратить это… эту…

– Кампанию, – подсказал он, вручив мне стакан со слишком большим количеством виски.

– Вы так это называете? – вздохнул я.

– Мне трудно подобрать точное название, – невозмутимо продолжил Холмс, наполнив стакан для себя. – Можно назвать и кампанией, но мне кажется, термин не самый удачный. Но и не миссия. Возможно, крестовый поход. Нет, нет, значение этого понятия слишком уж благородно. Я бы назвал это преследованием.

– И почему же это следует назвать преследованием, а не крестовым походом? – спросил я, ненавидя его за то, что он сумел меня заинтересовать, и ненавидя себя еще сильнее, за то что угодил в ловушку холмсовского остроумия.

– Очень просто. Цель крестового похода – завоевание цели или объекта в самоотверженной попытке прославить имя Божье. А преследование обычно вызвано страстным желанием завоевать нечто, что является для преследователя самой желанной целью, потому он не может жить без…

– Да, да, понятно, – раздраженно ответил я, осушив стакан быстрее, чем намеревался. – Вы очень неудачно выбрали термин. Вы можете жить без меня. Как оказалось, вы можете жить без меня в течение нескольких лет.

– Да, я могу жить без вас, – согласился Холмс с ироничной улыбкой. – Но такая жизнь не стоит того, чтобы тратить на нее свое время.

– Простите меня, но то, как вы распоряжаетесь своим временем, больше меня не касается, – с горечью возразил я.

– Ага, – очень тихо произнес Холмс. – И это правда. – Он снова разлил виски по стаканам. Его руки были худыми и бледными, но не дрожали. “Значит, он перестал принимать кокаин”, – подумал я. И тут же спросил себя, какого дьявола меня это волнует. А потом мне сразу стало ясно, что я должен как можно быстрее уйти из его дома.

– Я прошу вас поскорей перейти к делу, Холмс, – предложил я, взглянув на карманные часы. – За последние годы многое изменилось, и моя практика уже не столь доходна, как раньше. Я не хотел бы потерять клиента, хотя бы потому что нуждаюсь в деньгах. Я вот уже два года не могу позволить себе отремонтировать фасад здания, а мой кабинет скоро станет похож на контору в товарном складе. Что касается этих постоянных телеграмм…

– Вы могли бы больше не волноваться о клиентах или вашей практике. Если хотите, переезжайте сюда. – Голос Холмса был резким и нарочито жизнерадостным; это был голос человека, знающего наверняка, что на его предложение ответят отказом. – Тем самым вы решите две своих проблемы, мой дорогой друг, потому что и вашим финансовым затруднениям, и нежеланному потоку телеграмм будет положен конец. Но если вы оставите все, как есть, эти мелкие неурядицы будут преследовать вас с удвоенной силой.

Я собрался уходить, и Холмс сунул мне в руку полный стакан. “Он просто невыносим”, – подумал я, пытаясь подобрать ответ на это чудовищное предложение.

– Только ради любопытства, назовите мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой я, пусть даже в приступе безумия, согласился бы вновь поселиться в этой квартире.

Холмс пожал плечами и сделал глоток.

– Я люблю вас. Это первая из причин.

Я рассмеялся так неудержимо, что чуть ли не половина моего виски выплеснулась на медвежью шкуру.

– Простите меня, Холмс, – сказал я, отставив стакан. – Я ничего не имею против вашего медведя. Но это слишком смешно.

– Почему? – спросил он.

– Потому что вы не любите меня. Вы меня используете.

– Так дело в этом? – с улыбкой уточнил Холмс, но я видел по венам, вздувшимся у него на висках, что он прилагает очень большие усилия, чтобы сохранить этот легкомысленный вид. – Не могу отрицать, что вы очень полезный человек.

– Да, я многое делал для вас. Я был для вас и рекламным агентом, и помощником, и сборщиком информации…

– Любовником, другом, советчиком, смыслом жизни… – хрипло закончил Холмс.

– Прекрасно, но это еще не все. Как насчет моего умения петь вам дифирамбы? – Я не жестокий человек, хотя видел в своей жизни достаточно опасностей и горя. В отличие от Холмса, обычно я не умею использовать в споре аргументы, которые ранят собеседника, словно нож. И все же, когда я задал этот риторический вопрос, мне показалось, что мои слова, как по волшебству, обрели материальную форму и ударили моего собеседника прямо в солнечное сплетение. Я постарался не думать о том, что когда-то давно отдал бы всё, лишь бы услышать, как Холмс называет меня своим смыслом жизни.

– Я же вам говорил, – с жаром возразил он, – что это был единственный выход. Единственный, Уотсон! Запишите это, чтобы не забыть. Вы очень умный человек, и часто говорили это же обо мне. Вы полагаете, что когда я говорил “единственный выход”, на самом деле я имел в виду один из трех? Один из семи? Вы хорошо себе представляете, что означает это слово? Может быть, если я скажу не “единственный”, а “исключительный” или “уникальный”, вам будет проще меня понять? Мой дорогой друг, вы в своем уме? Вы думаете, мне это нравилось? Лежать там, среди валунов, когда вы…

– Прекратите! – крикнул я. – Замолчите немедленно!

– Я всего лишь хотел сказать…

– Неправда! – Я боролся с переполнявшим меня желанием избить его в кровь, но где-то в глубине души чувствовал, что эта драка может закончиться совсем не так, как нужно мне. – Невозможно любить человека, и в то же время сфальсифицировать для него свою смерть, и если вы еще хоть раз посмеете заикнуться мне о вашей так называемой любви, я вас ударю.

– Я начинаю сомневаться в том, что вы владеете английским языком на уровне, достаточном для профессионального писателя, – повышенным тоном заявил Холмс. – Сначала вы похваляетесь тем, что не знаете значения слова “единственный”, а теперь бессовестно перевираете смысл слова “невозможно”. Да, я убедил вас в том, что я мертв, и в то же время я вас люблю. Следовательно, в этом нет ничего невозможного…

– Я ухожу, – в отчаянии сказал я. – Ухожу немедленно.

– Зачем же вам уходить в разгар столь познавательной дискуссии о терминологии?

Я посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Я не желаю вас больше видеть.

Он отреагировал иначе, чем в прошлый раз, когда я сказал ему то же самое после ареста полковника Себастьяна Морана. Тогда у меня мелькнула мысль о том, что неужели слова действительно могут убить, и если да, то могут ли они убить человека, который и так уже признан мертвым?

На этот раз Холмс лишь покачал головой.

– Это не тот ответ, который я согласен принять.

– Ради всего… почему?! – закричал я, в бешенстве оттого, что мои недвусмысленные заверения отвергаются, словно ничего не значащая чушь. – Господи, Холмс, почему? Ведь это правда!

– Это неправда.

Я взмахнул кулаком, словно грозя богам за то, что они позволили появиться на свет столь невыносимому созданию.

– Я в жизни не встречал настолько самоуверенного, упрямого и эгоистичного существа, как вы! И у вас еще хватает наглости полагать, будто вы разбираетесь в моих собственных мыслях и чувствах лучше, чем я сам?

– Конечно, разбираюсь. Я уделяю им гораздо больше внимания, чем вы.

– Понять не могу, как я вообще согласился жить с вами под одной крышей?

– И все-таки вы это сделали, а теперь вам приходится иметь дело с пагубными последствиями, – ехидно ответил Холмс.

– Поверьте, если бы я мог повернуть время вспять…

– Лучше меня поцелуйте.

Это было уже чересчур, и я, вне себя от ярости, схватил стакан с виски и швырнул его в камин.

– Зачем мне это делать? – спросил я, слегка успокоившись.

Холмс подошел ко мне почти вплотную.

– Не смейте ко мне прикасаться! – гневно прошептал я, но, к моему удивлению, он остановился и застыл как вкопанный.

– Я предлагаю вам договор, – тихо пробормотал он, и его глаза заблестели. – Если вы сможете поцеловать меня впервые за три с лишним года, а затем, глядя мне в лицо, скажете, что я вас не люблю, я перестану заваливать вас телеграммами. Я оставляю за собой право отправлять вам письма или даже бандероли, не говоря уже о посыльных, но с телеграфной связью будет покончено.

– Вы сошли с ума. – Холмс весь дрожал от сдерживаемого желания. Я ненавидел его, как никого другого в своей жизни, включая покойного профессора Мориарти, и все-таки его хотел. Он не успел побриться, потому что я не предупредил его заранее о своем визите, и его покрытый щетиной подбородок казался еще более решительным и мужественным.

– Конечно, я сошел с ума, – с улыбкой согласился он. – Я не осмелюсь сказать вам, что именно доводит меня до безумия, потому что не хочу, чтобы вы перебили всю мою посуду. Вы принимаете мои условия?

– Ваши условия – это нелепая уловка, придуманная для того, чтобы выставить меня в смешном свете. – Мой голос все еще дрожал от ярости, и я не мог избавиться от этой дрожи.

– Разве я когда-нибудь придумывал уловки, которые не имели бы практического смысла?

Мне нечего было возразить, но я скорее отрезал бы себе руку, чем признался в этом.

– А что вы получите, если я проиграю?

– Ничего, – ответил Холмс, разведя руками. Мы стояли так близко, что он задел ладонями мой жилет. – Таковы мои условия. Вы перестанете получать телеграммы, а я не выгадаю ничего.

– А от меня требуется лишь поцеловать вас, как бы это ни было противно, а затем еще раз сказать, что вы меня не любите?

Он кивнул:

– Проще некуда, не так ли?

– Поцеловать с языком или без?

В его глазах появился веселый блеск.

– Ну что ж, если мы начнем с последнего и перейдем к первому, надеюсь, это не станет для вас слишком ужасным опытом.

Я снова обдумал его предложение. После недолгих рассуждений я понял: надо быть безумцем, чтобы хотя бы допустить такую возможность. А потом, поразмыслив еще, пришел к выводу, что безумием было вернуться в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, где лучи утреннего солнца освещали письменный стол, плетеное кресло, камин, скрипку…

– Так что же? – тихо спросил Холмс.

“Это будет чудесно, – мрачно подумал я. – Такое удовольствие – доказать себе, что я смогу без него обойтись”.

– Приступайте, – сказал я наконец и закрыл глаза.

Я ожидал поцелуя в следующее же мгновение. Вместо этого Холмс робко приложил руку к моему затылку, а пальцами второй руки бережно провел по лицу. Потом прижал к моей щеке всю ладонь, очень нежно погладил губы большим пальцем, и лишь затем наклонил мою голову так, как я помнил, и я почувствовал, что меня охватило жгучее, болезненное желание. Только после этого он поцеловал меня.

У меня нет слов, чтобы описать поцелуй человека, который так отчаянно хочет близости. Мое сердце бешено забилось в тот же миг; спустя еще мгновение я, не раздумывая, позволил Холмсу прижаться ко мне всем телом, а затем, в пугающем озарении, вдруг понял, что наши губы разомкнуты и что я целую его в ответ. Я не питаю иллюзий насчет того, что могло бы случиться, продлись этот поцелуй чуть дольше, но неожиданно на лестнице зазвучали шаги.

Несмотря на длительность наших отношений и годы разлуки, мы с Холмсом очень хорошо помнили, на каком расстоянии друг от друга мы должны оказаться, прежде чем посетитель успеет подняться по лестнице (ступени которой Холмс так предусмотрительно сосчитал). И все же мы рассчитывали, что наш гость хотя бы постучит. Я не помню, кто из нас первым прервал поцелуй, но не успели мы и на пару футов отойти друг от друга, как в гостиную вбежал рыжеволосый молодой человек и, запыхавшись, остановился на пороге.

— Я – несчастный Джон Гектор Макфарлейн! — горестно возопил он.

— Оно и видно, — проворчал Холмс, казавшийся совершенно спокойным, несмотря на выступивший на скулах румянец. – Одного лишь не пойму: то ли у вас жизнь такая несчастная, то ли вы несчастны из-за недостатка воспитания, которое позволяет вам врываться без стука в закрытую дверь.

Молодой человек сразу же понял свою ошибку.

— Простите меня, мистер Холмс! — воскликнул он. Он и в самом деле представлял собой жалкое зрелище и дрожал с головы до ног, хотя в комнате было тепло. – Я на грани безумия.

— Значит, вы пришли по адресу, — вздохнул Холмс. – Похоже, мы все здесь на грани безумия. Возьмите, пожалуйста, сигарету, а затем спокойно и не торопясь расскажите нам о себе. Потому что кроме тех очевидных фактов, что вы холостяк, адвокат, масон и астматик, мне о вас ничего не известно.

Макфарлейн уставился на Холмса, разинув рот в изумлении, и мое сердце сжалось от жалости к бедняге.

— Ничего особенного, — сухо пояснил я. – Он сумел сделать эти выводы, потому что заметил небрежность вашей одежды, брелок на цепочке от часов, пачку деловых бумаг и затрудненное дыхание. И все же, уверяю вас, несмотря на склонность к дешевому позёрству, он очень хороший детектив. Желаю вам обоим удачи. С вашего позволения…

– Ведь вы доктор Уотсон, не так ли? – обратился ко мне несчастный мистер Макфарлейн. – Вы не могли бы остаться и засвидетельствовать то, что я скажу? Это для меня очень важно. Ради Бога, джентльмены, не откажите мне в помощи! Если меня придут арестовывать, а я еще не успею закончить свой рассказ, пожалуйста, попросите их подождать, пока я не изложу вам всю правду.

– Арестовать вас? – воскликнул Холмс. – А в чем вас обвиняют?

– В убийстве мистера Джонаса Олдейкра из Лоуэр-Норвуда. Вы должны выслушать меня, джентльмены, потому что все улики против меня, и боюсь, что если вы мне не поможете, меня осудят.

Признаться, меня тронули мольбы молодого человека и его искренний тон. Но в то же время я чувствовал себя в еще большем замешательстве, и меня пугала мысль о том, чтобы задержаться на Бейкер-стрит хотя бы на секунду. И тут наш разговор прервал стук в дверь.

В последний раз я встречался с нашим старым другом Лестрейдом в ту ночь, когда помог расставить ловушку на полковника Морана. Я согласился принять участие в этом деле не потому, что Холмс заразил меня своим охотничьим азартом, а потому что знал, насколько опасен полковник, и каковы бы ни были мои чувства по отношению к Шерлоку Холмсу, я не хотел бы видеть его погибшим во второй раз за последние три года. Ловушка захлопнулась, Холмс отчего-то нервничал, а я хранил молчание, пока арестованного не увели, а потом сразу ушел. Лестрейд совершенно не изменился: остался таким же подвижным, с острыми чертами лица и землистой кожей, и при виде его, вошедшего в гостиную на Бейкер-стит, я с новой силой ощутил горькую ностальгию.

– Доктор Уотсон! – воскликнул он. – Я совершенно не ожидал… то есть, рад встрече с вами, сэр! Как поживаете, мистер Холмс? – добавил он, а затем прочистил горло. – Мистер Джон Гектор Макфарлейн? Вы арестованы за преднамеренное убийство мистера Джонаса Олдейкра из Лоуэр-Норвуда.

Страшно было видеть, как исказилось лицо мистера Макфарлейна, хотя он и знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Холмс вскинул руку.

– Прошу прощения, Лестрейд, но мистер Макфарлейн очень настоятельно просил меня и доктора Уотсона выслушать его рассказ о совершенном преступлении.

– Я собирался уходить, – возразил я и повернулся, чтобы забрать свои вещи. Холмс шагнул было ко мне, но затем остановился.

– Вы можете помочь мне в раскрытии дела.

– Я думаю, вы распутаете его без труда. Мистер Макфарлейн пришел сюда к мистеру Холмсу, а мое присутствие вряд ли может сыграть хоть какую-то роль, – сказал я, ни к кому конкретному не обращаясь.

– Мистеру Макфарлейну будет очень приятно, если среди всех этих полицейских найдется еще хотя бы один доброжелательно настроенный слушатель. С вашего позволения, инспектор, мы выслушаем его объяснения, а затем вы сможете отвезти его в Ярд. Вы же сами понимаете, Лестрейд, что было бы жестоко с нашей стороны отказать ему в его просьбе, а лишние полчаса ничего не изменят.

Лестрейд взглянул на меня, в то время как я изо всех сил пытался скрыть раздражение и гнев, затем перевел взгляд на Холмса, стоящего с совершенно невозмутимым видом, и его лицо неожиданно смягчилось. Он посмотрел на часы.

– Я даю вам полчаса.

* * *

Открыв, наконец, дверь своего дома и войдя в безвкусно, но роскошно обставленную прихожую, ведущую в мой кабинет, я остановился посреди ковра, не представляя себе, что делать дальше. Наверное, я простоял так минут десять, и воспоминания о событиях этого дня проносились перед моим внутренним взором, словно стая гончих. Я выслушал печальную историю Макфарлейна, которая, как и обещал Холмс, показалась мне небезынтересной. Сразу после этого я ушел, отклонив приглашение Холмса поехать в Блэкхит со всей возможной вежливостью, потому что этого требовало присутствие людей из Ярда. Но возвращение домой, к привычному одиночеству, оказалось для меня неожиданным потрясением.

Я прошел в кабинет, сел в кресло и опустил голову на стол. Мне отчаянно хотелось (и это желание было смешано с безумным чувством потери, которое всегда накатывает внезапно), чтобы Мэри была жива и могла со мной поговорить. Холмс, всегда руководствующийся логикой, согласился, что будет лучше, если я женюсь. Будь я безумно влюблен в свою жену, он наверняка причинил бы нам множество неприятностей, но мои пристрастия были слишком хорошо ему известны. Мэри была для меня лучшей подругой: доброй, очаровательной, всегда готовой проявить сочувствие, скорее домашней тихоней, чем роковой женщиной, и Холмс ее не боялся. Ему достаточно было увидеть выражение моего лица, когда он входил в комнату, и сразу становилось ясно, кто был центром моего мира.

Предполагаемая смерть Холмса стала для меня таким безмерным горем, что даже Мэри не могла мне помочь, хотя я очень ее любил и готов был защищать любой ценой. Есть большая разница между человеком, стоящим на твердой земле, и человеком, тонущим в озере. Но между людьми, тонущими в озере и в океане, разницы почти нет, потому что результат будет тем же самым.

Кажется, я заснул, опустив голову на сложенные руки, и разбудил меня звон колокольчика на входной двери. Я понял, что это клиент, и неуклюже вышел из-за стола. Мой клиент... Холмс, как обычно, заявил, что Макфарлейн – это наш общий клиент. Он говорил так каждый раз на протяжении многих лет. Он все хотел делить со мной, и делил, пока мы не поехали в Швейцарию. И он поцеловал меня так, как никто не целовал меня в моей жизни, даже он сам.

Как только я начинал думать об этом, у меня сразу же сжималось сердце. Холмс притворился погибшим, чтобы я мог написать рассказ о его смерти. Есть преступления страшнее убийства. Я отыскал свой саквояж с медицинскими инструментами и торопливо, пока пациент не вошел в кабинет, постарался унять дрожь в руках.

* * *

На следующее утро меня разбудил шум, похожий на тот, который издает дворник, подметая улицу. Впрочем, время для такой работы было неподходящее, да и звук казался слишком громким. Спустившись вниз из спальни, я обнаружил, что моя экономка с довольным видом наблюдает за маляром, красящим входную дверь.

– Миссис Гаррисон, – обратился к ней я, – что происходит? Вы впустили в дом этого человека?

– Да, доктор, – ответила она с улыбкой. – Вы еще спали, но когда они объяснили мне, в чем дело, я позволила им начать работу.

– Им?

– Ну да, – удивленно сказала она. – Их наняли для ремонта фасада, сэр. Разве не вы отдавали распоряжение?

– Нет, – вздохнул я, – но не волнуйтесь, миссис Гаррисон. Я знаю, кто это сделал. Они очищают стены, заменяют оконные стекла, да?

– Да, доктор. И они прекрасно работают. А после того, как покончат со стенами и окнами, они сказали, что должны еще заменить на крыльце все металлические детали, потому что перила уже старые и начали ржаветь. И видите, вот новая латунная табличка с номером для входной двери. Очень красивая, сэр. Вы сделали прекрасный выбор.

Бросив взгляд на изящные цифры, я попытался разозлиться. Но мне удалось выдавить из себя лишь раздраженное недовольство.

– Я буду в своем кабинете, миссис Гаррисон. Распорядитесь, пожалуйста, чтобы завтрак подали туда. Премного благодарен.

Не успел я просмотреть свои записи, касающиеся пациентов, которых должен был сегодня принять, как горничная Салли принесла на подносе мой завтрак.

– Спасибо, моя дорогая.

– Доктор, миссис Гаррисон просила передать, что только что доставили новый ковер для прихожей. – Голубые глаза девушки блестели от восторга. – Грузчики интересуются, вы хотите оставить старый ковер у себя или разрешите им его забрать?

Я удивленно заморгал, уставившись на нее, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Я думаю, Салли, что нам следует быть щедрыми к своим ближним. Пусть забирают ковер и делают с ним, что хотят.

– Да, сэр, спасибо. И вот еще письмо для вас.

– Телеграмма?!

– Нет, сэр, записка. Ее принес посыльный. – Она передала мне конверт и выпорхнула из комнаты.

Конверт я открыл с опаской, потому что слегка угловатый почерк был слишком хорошо мне знаком. В письме было сказано следующее:

“Мой дорогой друг, когда вы покончите с приемом пациентов, предлагаю вам подъехать ко мне в Норвуд. Дела нашего клиента очень плохи, и хотя я вижу проблеск света во тьме, мне потребуется ваша помощь. Чутье тянет меня в одну сторону, факты – в другую. Я буду вам крайне признателен, и мистер Макфарлейн, не сомневаюсь, тоже.

Всегда ваш,

Шерлок Холмс”

Я разорвал письмо на клочки и бросил их в мусорную корзину. Неторопливо разобрав свои записи и корреспонденцию в течение получаса, я наконец позавтракал, разложил документы по папкам, а затем нетерпеливо хлопнул ладонью по столу. Кончилось тем, что я отменил сегодняшний прием и выехал в Лоуэр-Норвуд.

* * *

Инспектора Лестрейда я нашел на месте преступления, у ворот усадьбы. Как только он меня увидел, на его заостренном лице возникло удивленное и радостное выражение. Он закончил отдавать приказы двум констеблям, и те с деловитым видом направились к задней части дома.

– Добро пожаловать в Дип-Дин-Хауз, доктор Уотсон, – улыбнулся Лестрейд. – Наверняка вы хотите знать, где сейчас Холмс.

– Рад видеть вас, Лестрейд. Так где же он? – спросил я без малейшего энтузиазма, которого, похоже, ожидал от меня инспектор.

– Что ж, – задумчиво произнес коротышка своим обычным нравоучительным тоном, – до сих пор он занимался тем, что ползал по лужайке на четвереньках. Не побоюсь сказать вам, доктор, на этот раз мистер Холмс попал впросак. Обстоятельства дела настолько ясны, что яснее и быть не может. Если бы я не знал его так хорошо, то решил бы, что он наводит тень на плетень из чистого упрямства.

– Шерлок Холмс действительно самый упрямый человек из всех, кого я знаю, – вздохнул я. – Как продвигается расследование, инспектор?

– Великолепно, – Лестрейд пожал плечами. В этом его жесте дружелюбие смешивалось с напускной скромностью, и я с удивлением обнаружил, что счастлив снова его увидеть. – У нас есть все необходимые доказательства. И даже больше необходимого, что случается довольно редко. Но давайте, я лучше отведу вас к мистеру Холмсу. Кстати, как ваши дела, доктор Уотсон? Мы в последнее время почти не виделись.

– Я был очень занят: много работы, – сказал я, когда мы отошли из дома. В карих глазах инспектора мелькнуло любопытство, но он лишь вежливо кивнул в ответ.

– Приятно слышать. Вот мы и пришли. Мистер Холмс, не могли бы вы оказать мне услугу и не портить вещественные доказательства... – в сердцах воскликнул Лестрейд.

Шерлок Холмс стоял посреди остатков сгоревшего штабеля с досками, его лицо раскраснелось на солнце, твидовый пиджак был сброшен, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей. На своего приятеля из Ярда он даже не взглянул.

– Лестрейд, останки, чьи бы они ни были, просто притащили сюда и бросили на кучу досок. Я не причиню вашим вещественным доказательствам ни малейшего вреда. Мы ведь имеем дело не с пятнами крови или следами от пуль.

– Какого... – рявкнул инспектор. Но тут к нему подошел констебль, и двое полицейских отошли к дому, чтобы что-то между собой обсудить.

Я кашлянул.

– А с чем мы имеем дело?

Холмс взглянул на меня с удивлением и радостью, и предмет, который он держал в руках, снова упал в золу.

– Доктор Джон Уотсон, – с улыбкой воскликнул он. – Чтоб мне с этого места не сойти! То есть... прошу прощения, дорогой друг, я неудачно выбрал фразу. Просто... вы здесь. Это слишком уж очевидное наблюдение, и в то же время совершенно поразительное...

Я перебил его, не столько из желания ему помочь, сколько потому, что никогда еще не видел его утратившим дар речи. Я понятия не имел, чем закончится наша очередная встреча, а его замешательство было таким трогательным, что этому следовало положить конец.

– Мы оба дали обещание мистеру Макфарлейну сделать все, что в наших силах, – холодно сказал я. – А теперь, пожалуйста, объясните мне, какую посильную помощь я могу вам оказать.

– Конечно, – ответил Холмс, но обычное самообладание все еще к нему не вернулось. Он смотрел на меня с таким откровенным обожанием, что я даже обрадовался отсутствию рядом людей из Ярда. – Я буду вам крайне признателен, если вы просмотрите документы покойного. Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы работать с бумагами, – пробормотал он, взглянув на свои перепачканные в саже руки. А потом добавил: – Конечно, вы не обязаны этим заниматься, если приехали сюда не ради расследования. – Холмс, как я заметил, очень старался, чтобы его голос казался равнодушным.

– Ерунда. Я приехал сюда, чтобы быть вам полезным. Ведь это мой главный талант, – ответил я. Я пытался пошутить, но мои слова прозвучали как издевка. Холмс помрачнел. – Я буду в доме, пока не закончу работу, или пока вы не придете спросить о результатах.

Я резко развернулся, направился в обход дома и чуть было не врезался в инспектора Лестрейда.

– Где Джонас Олдейкр хранил свои личные бумаги? – спросил я, задыхаясь.

– Через боковую дверь, вторая комната налево, – ответил Лестрейд, глядя на меня как-то уж слишком внимательно. Я невольно подумал о том, что он мог услышать. А потом с болью понял, что мне не приходилось волноваться о том, что могли услышать посторонние люди, с тех пор, как Шерлок Холмс был признан мертвым.

– Спасибо, – сказал я и бросился в дом с такой прытью, словно за моей спиной стояли целые стаи хищников, а не лучший представитель Лондонской криминальной полиции.

Кабинет покойного оказался хоть и небольшим, но довольно удобным, и в комнате имелось большое окно, сквозь которое были видны сосны на дальней стороне лужайки. К счастью, документы, которые попросил изучить Холмс, оказались финансовыми, и врач мог разобраться в них с тем же успехом, что и полицейский. Я просидел над ними около двух часов и добрался до последней стопки, а Холмс все это время где-то что-то вынюхивал. Но тут мою работу прервал тихий стук в дверь. В кабинет вошел Лестрейд с задумчивым выражением на любопытном крысином лице. Не тратя время на хождение вокруг да около, он уселся в кресло напротив меня и сложил руки на груди.

– Вы сердитесь на него, доктор?

Я настолько не ожидал услышать подобный вопрос от инспектора Лестрейда, что сразу же забыл о деле и уставился на него с тревогой и недоумением.

– Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, – пробормотал я.

Он просто пожал плечами.

– Возможно, я все неправильно понял, доктор Уотсон, и если так, то готов это признать. Если я лезу не в свое дело, вы только скажите. Ей-богу, я не хотел вас обидеть.

– Вы не обидели, – ответил я, но инспектор еще не закончил.

– Дело в том, что создается впечатление, будто вы с мистером Холмсом поссорились после его... неожиданного возвращения. Возможно, я ошибаюсь.

Глядя на Лестрейда, я вдруг понял, что не могу, да и не хочу ему лгать. Даже не пытаясь перевести этот рискованный разговор в другое русло, я устало подпер рукой подбородок.

– Вы не ошибаетесь.

– Доктор, можно, я задам вам личный вопрос?

– Смотря что это за вопрос.

Лестрейд хмыкнул и покачал головой.

– Нет, нет, доктор Уотсон. Я всего лишь хотел спросить, сердитесь ли вы на мистера Холмса по очевидной причине или по каким-то другим причинам?

Я не нашел в этом вопросе ничего опасного.

– По очевидной причине, если под этой причиной вы подразумеваете то, что он в течение трех лет притворялся мертвым.

Инспектор сочувственно кивнул, как будто фальсификация собственной смерти была в нашем мире делом обычным.

– Конечно, вам было очень тяжело, – тихо сказал он. – Мы все его оплакивали, даже не сомневайтесь в этом, но мистер Холмс работал с вами так долго, как ни с одним из наших людей в Ярде. Я всегда говорил, что это страшный удар, но для вас, доктор... для вас это было ужасное горе. Мне кажется, даже брат мистера Холмса не переживал его смерть так глубоко, как вы. И считать его мертвым в течение этих трех лет...

– Я не считал его мертвым в течение трех лет, – хриплым шепотом признался я, а потом закрыл лицо ладонью.

– Что? – переспросил Лестрейд. Он смотрел на меня с искренним состраданием, к которому теперь добавилось и любопытство. – Боюсь, я не понял, что вы хотите этим сказать, доктор Уотсон. Конечно, мы все надеялись, что ему удалось выжить...

– Я знал, что он жив, – ответил я, чувствуя, что мои глаза заволокло влагой – как и всегда, когда я начинал вспоминать. К счастью, мой голос звучал совершенно безжизненно. – Я считал его мертвым в течение двух недель, до поминальной службы здесь, в Лондоне. После этого я узнал. И знал все это время.

Лестрейд в ужасе уставился на меня.

– Он вам сообщил? Он прислал вам письмо или...

– Его брат. – Мой голос так исказился, что я сам его не узнавал. Он был похож на голос призрака. – Его брат сообщил мне. После службы.

– Господи Боже мой, – прошептал Лестрейд. – Значит, все это время, пока мы считали его погибшим, вы знали...

– Да, знал.

– Доктор Уотсон, боюсь, это самая ужасная история, из всех, что я слышал.

– И самое ужасное, что было в моей жизни.

Он пристально взглянул на меня.

– А мистер Холмс в курсе, что вы знали о его обмане?

– Конечно, нет, – ответил я с горькой насмешкой. – Он уверен, что все его планы были разыграны как по нотам, как и всегда.

– Не удивительно, что вы не вернулись на Бейкер-стрит.

Я взглянул на него так испуганно, что инспектор, смутившись, посмотрел на свои ботинки и отряхнул с одного из них пятно пепла, придав ему прежний безукоризненный вид. Затем внимательно изучил второй ботинок, словно хотел убедиться, что они начищены одинаково хорошо. Когда он снова перевел взгляд на меня, я уже успел взять себя в руки.

– Лестрейд, – медленно проговорил я. – Я обязан спросить, что вы хотели этим...

– Нет, – решительно заявил полицейский, – не обязаны. Я, как вы прекрасно знаете, инспектор Скотленд-Ярда. И теперь вы, наверное, уже поняли, что я пошел работать в полицию, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше. Это и сейчас моя главная цель. В свете всего вышесказанного уверяю вас, что вы не обязаны спрашивать меня о том, что я хотел этим сказать.

Именно от его слов, а вовсе не из-за моей душевной борьбы, на глазах у меня выступили слезы. Я глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться.

– Сейчас это вряд ли имеет значение, – начал я, но Лестрейд меня сразу же перебил.

– Спросите его о Моране.

– Простите, не понял? – удивленно переспросил я.

– Доктор Уотсон, – тихо сказал он, и сейчас в его лице не было ничего от пронырливой ищейки, – я всегда считал вас во всех отношениях выдающимся джентльменом. А мистер Холмс наполовину безумен и без сомнения окончит жизнь в сумасшедшем доме. Я понятия не имею, как вы его терпите, и уж тем более не понимаю, почему его терплю я. Но при этом, – невозмутимо продолжил он, – мы оба с вами умные люди, даже если не знаем, как распознать в человеке торговца фруктами, или как вставные челюсти разрушаются в морской воде. Наверняка, есть какая-то причина, по которой мы продолжаем общаться с мистером Холмсом. И если вы можете вспомнить эту причину и хотите это сделать, обязательно спросите его о полковнике Моране.

– Откуда у вас такая информация? – спросил я. – Почему вам известно то, что он скрывает от меня, и если вам это известно, то почему я должен спрашивать об этом его, а не вас?

Лестрейд встал и подошел к двери, на его обычно бесстрастном лице все еще читалось неожиданное сочувствие.

– Я знаю это, потому что, как вы помните, именно я арестовал полковника. Если вам удастся выяснить суть дела, будет лучше, если вы узнаете ее с другой стороны забора. Это не моя тайна, и я не могу ее разглашать, но она стоит того, чтобы вы ее знали. Эта информация может вас расстроить, но все равно, если вам не безразличен этот полоумный, который сейчас топчется по моим вещественным доказательствам, я настаиваю, чтобы вы спросили его о полковнике Моране. – С этими словами Лестрейд вышел из комнаты и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

* * *

Тем вечером я согласился вернуться в Вестминстер в одном кэбе с Холмсом. То, что это решение противоречило всему, что я себе наобещал, казалось мне все менее и менее важным. Для начала мы обменялись нашими находками, неуверенно, словно забыв о том, как это делается. Но уже после первых пяти очень коротких минут разговор перерос в бурную дискуссию.

– ...и несмотря на это, – растерянно подытожил я, – мне не удалось найти среди его бумаг ни единой расписки.

– Это, мой дорогой Уотсон, невероятно любопытно, – ответил Холмс. – Вы уверены, что их действительно нет?

– Мало того, что их нет, но они вообще не упоминаются в бухгалтерских документах, и это очень странно, потому что мистеру Корнелиусу выплачивались очень значительные суммы.

– Очень значительные, говорите?

Я кивнул.

– Удивительно, что никто не знает этого человека, потому что просто невероятно, чтобы подрядчик заключал такие крупные договора с незнакомцем. Возможно, его шантажировали, – добавил я в приливе вдохновения.

– Возможно, – согласился Холмс. – И все-таки есть вероятность, что в этой игре принимают участие меньше игроков, чем мы думаем.

Я хотел расспросить его о смысле этой странной фразы, но вдруг с испугом обнаружил, что кэб уже подъехал к двери дома №221 по Бейкер-стрит. Холмс торопливо вышел из кэба и подал мне руку. Это был довольно рискованный жест, хотя в нем не было ничего неприличного.

– Я бы предпочел вернуться к своим больным, – сказал я, хотя и знал, что это бесполезно.

– Давайте закончим разговор о финансовой деятельности мистера Олдейкра, и после этого вы будете свободны, – легкомысленно ответил Холмс.

– Я не стану целоваться с вами и больше не собираюсь потакать вашим капризам.

После моих слов он не смог удержаться от улыбки.

– Я вас и не прошу. Не такой уж я сластолюбец. Что меня действительно интересует, так это через сколько месяцев... или лет... вы соизволите выйти из кэба, а то у меня уже рука онемела!

“Ничего особенного в этом нет”, – мрачно подумал я. Я взял его за руку и опомниться не успел, как оказался в совершенно темной гостиной (потому что был август и камин не горел), не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что делать дальше с этим слегка загоревшим на солнце и невероятно энергичным мужчиной.

Я смотрел на Холмса, как в первый раз, вдруг вспомнив, что не позволял себе даже как следует взглянуть на него после его драматического возвращения. Он стал еще более худым, чем был, и на его висках появились седые волосы. После того, как Холмс зажег газовую лампу, он говорил только о деле, хотя, признаться, я не услышал ни единого слова. Рассказывая, он машинально перебирал корреспонденцию, но конверты не открывал, а затем уселся в кресло, закурил сам и протянул мне свой портсигар.

– Итак? – спросил он. – Что вы об этом думаете?

– Холмс, – сказал я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал ровно, – я хочу задать вам вопрос о полковнике Моране.

Отреагировал он не самым выразительным образом. Впрочем, я этого и не ожидал. Холмс медленно затянулся сигаретой, а потом произнес:

– Я даже представить себе не могу, что заставило вас обратиться ко мне с такими словами.

– Мне Лестрейд сказал.

– Лестрейд?! – воскликнул Холмс. – Да, понятно, – добавил он через мгновение, и морщины на его лбу разгладились. – Конечно. Я должен был это предвидеть... – Он резко умолк, затем пристально взглянул на меня. – Лестрейда заинтересовали наши прошлые взаимоотношения?

По самой формулировке вопроса можно было понять, как высоко этот человек ценит иронию.

– Не совсем, – осторожно ответил я, – но я не стал бы утверждать, будто он о них не догадывается.

– Вот дерьмо, – буркнул Холмс, и я впервые услышал от него это ругательство.

– Я также должен сказать, что Лестрейд не проявил ни малейшего любопытства.

– Если это действительно так, – сухо ответил Холмс, – то мне впервые хоть в чем-то повезло за последние три года.

– Холмс, – произнес я, проглотив комок в горле, – если это может помочь, я хотел бы кое-что вам сообщить, прежде чем вы расскажете мне о полковнике.

Мой старый друг взглянул на меня с подозрением, но тут же попытался изобразить непроницаемое лицо.

– Не представляю, что вы можете сказать такого, что подтвердило бы необходимость разговора о презренном полковнике Моране.

– Я знал, что вы живы, – признался я. Я произнес это раньше, чем успел передумать, раньше, чем миллионы причин промолчать пронеслись в моем мозгу, словно стаи птиц.

Холмс не ответил. Казалось, он просто не в состоянии ничего сказать. Только через несколько секунд он попросил:

– Мой дорогой Уотсон, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это неправда.

Слова сорвались с моего языка гораздо быстрее, чем при разговоре с Лестрейдом. И это неудивительно: ведь Лестрейд никогда не был для меня таким близким человеком, каким я считал Холмса.

– Здесь, в Лондоне, проходила поминальная служба. Наверняка вы слышали об этом. Людей собралось огромное множество: сотрудники Скотленд-Ярда, ваши бывшие клиенты, родственники клиентов, все, кто читал о вас в моих рассказах или в газетах. Их было так много, что церемонию пришлось проводить на площади. О похоронах беспокоиться не пришлось, потому что тела... – Я умолк, утратив нить повествования. Лицо Холмса было белым, как мел. – Многие выступали. Говорили о вашей храбрости, о вашей любви к справедливости. Меня тоже просили сказать хотя бы несколько слов... убеждали, что я должен это сделать, но я не мог.

Я глубоко вздохнул.

– Потом толпа начала расходиться. На площади поставили камень в вашу честь, Холмс, и он был весь завален цветами. Цветы несли и богатые люди, и бедные: белые орхидеи и фиалки по два пенса за букет. Наверное, вы этого не знали. Но цветов было целое море. Я остался, когда почти все разошлись. Тогда ваш брат и подошел ко мне со словами соболезнования. Я горячо ему сочувствовал, потому что знал, что он ваш единственный родственник. Когда он вежливо поинтересовался моим душевным состоянием, я воспринял это как нечто совершенно естественное. “Не стану говорить вам о моих чувствах, – ответил я, потому что мы стояли на площади, среди людей. – Но я знаю наверняка, что больше никогда не смогу писать”. Мои слова его потрясли. Потрясли слишком сильно для убитого горем брата. Он попросил меня повторить, и когда я повторил свое обещание, он медленно покачал головой. Он умолял меня написать прощальный рассказ, поведать о вашем последнем, захватывающем деле. Он сказал, что вы всегда хотели, чтобы я писал, несмотря на все ваши шутки и эпиграммы. Он признался даже, что вы любили меня и за это тоже – за мою способность выхватить главное и отразить это на бумаге. Но я лишь попросил прощения и сказал, что мое перо умерло вместе с вами.

Холмс смотрел на меня так, словно я вонзил нож ему в грудь и поворачивал его в ране с каждым своим словом. Но раз уж я начал говорить об этом, нужно было закончить.

– И тогда он признался. Я уверен, что он просто не видел другого выхода. Он сказал мне, что вы живы, и что для успешного завершения вашего плана необходимо, чтобы я описал вашу смерть.

Мой друг поморщился, и меня словно громом ударило – так сильно мне захотелось избавить его от боли. Я подавил это желание и продолжил рассказ.

– Я не мог этого сделать. Писать о вашей смерти, зная, что вы живы? Это было бесчеловечно, Холмс. Я написал о вашем великодушии в деле о двух рождественских гусях. Я написал о том, какой вы проявили героизм в Сток-Мороне и отсутствие предрассудков в деле лорда Сент-Саймона, я даже рассказал о ваших ранних расследованиях, в которых сам не участвовал. Я писал о вашем уме, вашем благородстве, и каждый раз у меня возникала безумная мысль о том, что если я сумею подобрать единственно-верные слова, то вы вернетесь ко мне.

– Но ваши слова не помогли, – закончил он за меня. Я уже горько жалел о том, что не мог остановиться. Я видел Шерлока Холмса после гибели одного из его клиентов и сразу после того, как он получил телеграмму о смерти отца. Но он никогда не выглядел так, как сейчас.

– Со временем я начал задумываться о просьбе вашего брата. Я знал, что вам может грозить опасность, и не хотел разрушать ваши планы. Но я не мог, не мог поверить, что вы способны на такое... потому что, написав о вашей смерти, я оказался бы на положении пешки в вашей игре. Я не мог этого допустить. Я очень плохой актер, я знаю, но я хороший писатель. Я сумел бы сделать это, не солгав. И я сделал это, не солгав. Но я не мог не думать о том, что вы обрекли меня на эти две ужасные недели. Не говоря уже о трех годах... и каждый раз, когда я возвращался домой после визита к пациенту, люди подходили ко мне, чтобы выразить свои соболезнования, даже незнакомые люди. Они хотели как лучше, но лишь усугубляли... – Я умолк, прервав повествование, которое было начато как связный рассказ, а окончилось жалким бормотанием. – Я должен был сказать вам это до того, как мы оказались в доме Кэмдена, но к тому времени я начал...

– Презирать меня, – сказал Холмс и кивнул.

– Простите, Холмс, но...

– За что вы просите прощения? Вы совершенно правы, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что вы меня осуждаете. Но как бы вы меня ни презирали, я сам презираю себя еще сильнее.

– Но я не это хотел сказать, – пробормотал я.

– Конечно, нет. Вы просто воплощенное сострадание в этом жестоком мире, Уотсон, – добавил Холмс чуть слышно, подтянув ноги к груди. – Пожалуйста, оставьте меня. Не сочтите за грубость, но боюсь, я не могу продолжать этот разговор.

Сейчас я сильнее, чем когда-либо, хотел увидеть его лицо, но он уткнулся лбом в согнутые колени.

– Так что там с Мораном?

– Меня это не обелит. Даже не надейтесь. Лучше бы я бросился в тот водопад, чем допустил все это.

– Не говорите так! – воскликнул я.

– Почему нет? А теперь, если вы отправитесь домой, мой друг, я буду еще более признателен вам за вашу доброту.

– Я не хочу оставлять вас в таком состоянии, – растерянно возразил я. И с удивлением понял, что это чистая правда.

– Пожалуйста, Уотсон, – сказал он. Даже наклонив голову, я мог видеть только край его глаза. – У меня накопилось слишком много вины перед вами, но если вы соберетесь меня прощать, простите мне и то, что я сейчас все бы отдал, лишь бы вы оказались где-нибудь в другом месте. Я не заслуживаю вашего милосердия, но, пожалуйста, уходите.

– Холмс, я не могу...

– Если вы джентльмен, – раздался сдавленный голос, – уходите.

Я словно в оцепенении взял шляпу и трость и открыл дверь гостиной. Мне хотелось обернуться и посмотреть на Холмса, но если бы я это сделал, то не смог бы выполнить его просьбу. Я не слышал собственных шагов, когда спускался по застеленной ковром лестнице к входной двери. И за все время пути по людным улицам от квартиры Холмса до моего отремонтированного дома я не услышал ни звука.

* * *

Проснувшись следующим утром (я говорю “проснувшись” по привычке, потому что я не спал, так что, наверное, правильнее было сказать “поднявшись”), я уже знал, что делать. Кроме Шерлока Холмса еще двое людей знали о полковнике Моране больше, чем я. Майкрофт Холмс, по моему глубокому убеждению, скорее дал бы себя пристрелить, чем раскрыл бы тайну своего младшего брата, тем более сейчас, когда его брат снова оказался среди живых. Зато к Лестрейду, как оказалось, можно было подступиться. Именно инспектор, неказистый с виду и полный самодовольства, был мне нужен.

Я торопливо оделся и сбежал по лестнице, едва не столкнувшись с тремя грузчиками, которые на место моего старого письменного стола ставили новый, изготовленный из великолепного красного дерева. Мне некогда было даже взглянуть на них лишний раз, но уже на крыльце я чуть не наступил на охапку цветов. Это были белые орхидеи в окружении множества двухпенсовых фиалок. Пришлось снова вернуться в дом.

– Вы не могли бы поставить в воду этот букет, миссис Гаррисон? – обратился я к своей многострадальной экономке.

– Конечно, доктор, – весело откликнулась она. – Какое необычное сочетание! Так сейчас модно?

Боюсь, что моего ответа миссис Гаррисон уже не услышала, но она вечно пропускала мои указания мимо ушей.

– В Уайтхолл, любезнейший, – крикнул я кэбмену, намереваясь отправиться прямиком в Скотленд-Ярд. Лестрейд считал Норвудское дело закрытым. А если его вдруг не окажется в кабинете, то мне по крайней мере скажут, где его можно найти.

* * *

– Не думаю, что я вправе обсуждать это с вами, доктор, – с тяжелым вздохом сказал инспектор. Его письменный стол, как всегда, содержался в полном порядке, каждый документ был подшит, и каждый карандаш лежал на своем месте. – А к мистеру Холмсу вы не обращались?

– Я допустил тактическую ошибку, – мрачно признался я. – Прежде чем выведать его тайну, рассказал ему о своей.

– Нет, вы все сделали верно, – задумчиво произнес Лестрейд, почесав острый подбородок. – С этим парнем лучше использовать принцип “ты мне, я тебе”.

Я чуть не рассмеялся от этого замечания, но вовремя спохватился и притворился, что закашлялся.

– Вы правы, инспектор.

– И как он это воспринял?

Вспомнив события прошлого вечера, я подумал, что мне стоило бы скрыть правду, но затем понял, что быстрее добьюсь своей цели с помощью откровенности.

– Он выглядел совершенно убитым.

– Ох, – произнес инспектор. – Может, по нему и Бедлам плачет, но... мне больно это слышать, доктор.

Я неуверенно улыбнулся. Лестрейд, как я теперь понимал, был настоящим другом и для Холмса, и для меня. Он удачно скрывал это за своей вечной напыщенностью и раздражительностью, но его истинное отношение к нам становилось все более очевидным. Я решил быть с ним искренним.

– Его охватил приступ ненависти к самому себе и он попросту меня выгнал. Я еще раз спросил его о Моране, но он заявил, что это не изменит моего мнения о нем. Похоже, вы думаете иначе. Так что, по-вашему, я должен узнать?

Лестрейд сложил руки домиком, совсем как Шерлок Холмс в те минуты, когда ему приходилось выбирать меньшее из двух зол. Затем он сказал:

– Я буду откровенен с вами, если вы пообещаете мне, что мистер Холмс не вышвырнет нас обоих из своей жизни, когда узнает об этом разговоре.

– Я обещаю, что он этого не сделает.

– Вы уверены?

– Конечно, я вам клянусь.

Лестрейд вздохнул и принялся перекладывать карандаши на столе так, чтобы они снова выстроились в ряд, но уже под другим углом.

– У меня есть несколько фактов, доктор, но они уводят нас в область теорий и домыслов. Я не люблю необоснованных теорий, но сообщу вам факты, и мы посмотрим, придете ли вы к таким же выводам, что и я.

Я согласился с предложением Лестрейда и попросил его продолжать.

– Полковник Моран был в бешенстве, когда мы взяли его под стражу. Он заявил, цитирую буквально, что его обвели вокруг пальца два мерзких мужеложца.

Я в ужасе уставился на него, разинув рот, но Лестрейд сделал успокаивающий жест.

– Клевета со стороны арестованных – широко известный феномен. В этом нет ничего особенного, и мы не дали ход его оскорбительным обвинениям. Тем более что вы, доктор, были безутешным вдовцом. Но это заставило меня задуматься кое о чем, – пробормотал Лестрейд, уткнувшись взглядом своих умных карих глаз в поверхность стола. – Задуматься о том, от кого полковник Моран мог услышать эти грязные сплетни. И о том, каким образом профессор Мориарти, выскользнувший из наших рук, хотел отомстить мистеру Холмсу помимо убийства. Я подумал о том, почему мистер Холмс притворялся умершим в течение всего этого времени, хотя Моран знал, что он жив. И еще я обратил внимание, доктор Уотсон, что Моран потерял бдительность и решился на преступление, караемое виселицей, только после того, как вы написали рассказ о гибели мистера Холмса.

Я успел опередить ход мыслей маленького инспектора и снова почувствовал сильную тяжесть в груди, потому что понял, что именно я по ошибке принял за эгоистичные махинации.

– Если он мертв для вас, то он мертв и для Англии, не говоря уже о Лондоне, – продолжил Лестрейд. – Это очевидно. Вы, если позволите, открытый человек, доктор, и никто не ожидал, что вы способны написать такую историю, не веря в ее истинность. Вы одурачили меня, и я снимаю перед вами шляпу. Но давайте предположим, что Шерлок Холмс не догадывался о вашем таланте описывать вымышленные события. – Он взял карандаш и начал тихонько постукивать им по столу. – Вы понимаете, конечно, что это всего лишь теории, а для рационального человека теории ничего не значат, но мы сейчас не об этом. Зная о том, что мистер Холмс разговаривал с профессором Мориарти перед их поединком, мы можем допустить, что профессор напомнил ему о некоем пороке, свойственном мистеру Холмсу и вам... Например, о страсти к азартным играм, – торопливо добавил Лестрейд, заметив, что я покраснел. – И предположим, что задача Морана заключалась в том, чтобы предать огласке этот порок, когда мистер Холмс вернется в Лондон. Быть может, мистер Холмс, чтобы сохранить в тайне свою страсть к игре... или вашу страсть к игре... решил просто не возвращаться?

Лестрейд умолк, и было видно, что он смущен. Я понятия не имел о том, как я выгляжу, но по моим щекам текли слезы и меня это не волновало.

– Дальше, – прошептал я. – Пожалуйста, продолжайте излагать свою... теорию.

– Так вот, – запинаясь, пробормотал Лестрейд, – если он не мог вернуться сразу, то, наверное, хотел вернуться... когда-нибудь потом. При этом, я полагаю, ему следовало быть очень осторожным, потому что если бы сплетни о его страсти к игре были преданы огласке, это погубило бы и вас, доктор Уотсон, а не только его одного. Любопытно, что Моран пошел на столь тяжелое преступление лишь после того, как вы опубликовали рассказ о смерти Холмса. Как будто после этого он поверил, что мистер Холмс покинул Англию навсегда. И только тогда он осмелился застрелить Рональда Адера. Уверяю вас, – решительно добавил инспектор, – мистер Холмс прекрасно все обставил. Морана повесят, даже не сомневайтесь. И никто из нас не собирается верить грязной клевете этого... мерзавца. Доктор Уотсон, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

– Да, – сказал я. В этот миг я просто обожал инспектора Лестрейда, обожал в нем все: от начищенных ботинок до изгиба бровей. – Просто я был ужасно недоверчив и совершенно слеп. Лестрейд, я даже не знаю, как отблагодарить вас за то, что вы поделились со мной своей теорией.

– Не надо меня благодарить, – торопливо ответил Лестрейд. – И мистеру Холмсу тоже ничего не говорите. И Грегсону. Ради Бога, не говорите Грегсону, – добавил он, сделав испуганные глаза.

– Не скажу, – пообещал я, встав и пожав ему руку. – Даю вам слово. Но боюсь, что мистер Холмс сам обо всем догадается.

– Думаете? – с сомнением переспросил Лестрейд. – Конечно, догадается. В любом случае я... а, ну и черт с ним! Он так долго изводил меня своими теориями, что я имею право ответить ему тем же. Он честный человек, и даже он сочтет это справедливым. В таком случае до свидания, доктор. И желаю удачи. – Лестрейд отвернулся от меня и положил карандаш на положенное ему место.

* * *

Когда я вышел из Скотленд-Ярда, первым моим желанием было взять кэб и поехать на Бейкер-стрит. Но как только я успокоился и все обдумал, мне стало ясно, что это не самый успешный путь, если судить по моему прошлому опыту общения с Шерлоком Холмсом, когда он бывал не в духе. Хорошо представляя себе свою цель и вознамерившись быть благоразумным, я посетил ближайшую телеграфную станцию, а затем вернулся домой.

– Миссис Гаррисон, – сказал я, глядя, как огромная бригада рабочих заканчивает установку ажурных кованых перил на моей лестнице, – пожалуйста, возьмите выходной до конца дня и Салли тоже отпустите.

– О, доктор Уотсон, – воскликнула она, заломив пухлые руки. – Как вы великодушны! Но...

– И не задерживайтесь, пожалуйста, миссис Гаррисон, потому что я жду клиента, который страдает от чрезвычайно компрометирующей болезни и желает сохранить свой визит в тайне.

Миссис Гаррисон была хотя и глупой, но очень доброй женщиной, и именно поэтому я терпел ее в своем доме.

– Конечно, доктор, – решительно сказала она. – Сию же секунду. Вот бедняга. Может, мне выпроводить этих рабочих и приказать им, чтобы они вернулись завтра утром?

– Если вы сделаете это, миссис Гаррисон, я буду вам очень признателен.

Почтенная матрона кивнула с таким видом, словно я назначил ее командиром батальона.

– Правильно, доктор. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы через десять минут их тут уже не было.

– Спасибо, моя дорогая, – ответил я. А затем ушел в свой кабинет и закрыл дверь.

Шум на крыльце стих очень быстро. Сразу после этого до меня донеслись строгие наставления служанке вести себя прилично, не разговаривать с мужчинами наедине и вернуться к девяти. Чуть позже я услышал, как миссис Гаррисон закрыла за собой входную дверь, и вышел из кабинета в заново обставленную прихожую. Ждать мне пришлось недолго. Через полчаса в дом без стука ворвался Шерлок Холмс и остановился в замешательстве на моем новом ковре, который сам же и выбирал.

– Вы отправили мне телеграмму, – сказал он.

– Да.

Холмс успокоился сразу же, или, по крайней мере, притворился спокойным.

– На этом желтом клочке бумаги, если глаза меня не обманывают, написано следующее: “Вы срочно мне нужны; нельзя терять ни минуты; встречаемся в моем кабинете”. Похоже, речь идет об очень важном или даже опасном деле, да?

– Да, – согласился я, стараясь не выдавать своих чувств. Впрочем, я тут же понял, что это бесполезная затея, потому что я не Шерлок Холмс.

– Уотсон, – выдохнул он, – если вы немедленно не объяснитесь, я могу сделать собственные умозаключения и очень сильно боюсь, что вам они не понравятся.

– Делайте, – со счастливым видом заявил я. Я чувствовал себя другим человеком и в то же время впервые за последние три года похожим на самого себя.

– Вы могли бы выражаться яснее, – с трогательной настойчивостью упрекнул меня Холмс.

– Можете делать любые умозаключения, – великодушно разрешил я. – Я все знаю, и Лестрейд абсолютно прав. Он всегда был прав насчет вас, а мне не хватало ума это понять. Вы безумец. – К этому моменту я был так растроган, что по моей щеке потекла слеза, и при этом так широко улыбался, что слезы не имели значения. – Вы безумец, потому что пошли на это безумное самопожертвование, и трижды безумец, потому что думали, что это не важно для...

Договорить я не смог, потому что неожиданно Холмс обхватил меня своими сильными, жилистыми руками и положил черноволосую голову мне на плечо, вызвав слабые уколы боли на месте старой раны. Потом он поднял голову и поцеловал мой шрам через ткань сюртука.

– Я думал, что никогда уже его не увижу. – Он отпустил меня и отошел на шаг, чтобы лучше видеть мое лицо. – Я не заслуживаю всего этого. Вы наверняка это уже знаете, но я все равно повторяю...

– Мы оба не заслуживаем, – ответил я со всей возможной нежностью. – Мне следовало доверять вашему мнению о значении слова “единственный”, а вы должны были выше ценить мой литературный талант.

Холмс рассмеялся, и это был смех, которого я не слышал с 1891-го года, а потом снова заключил меня в объятия.

– План был безумный, я это признаю. Но ничего другого я не сумел придумать. Я должен был найти другой выход, но мои умственные способности меня подвели.

– Нет, – поправил я его, – не подвели. Вы и не могли придумать другой план, при котором опасность грозила бы только вам одному. Горе мне, опасность вам. Учтите на будущее, – закончил я, взяв в ладони его лицо, – что я предпочитаю смесь опасности и горя, а не что-нибудь одно по отдельности.

– Я понял, – тихо сказал Холмс. – В будущем вы сами будете принимать такие решения, потому что я отказываюсь делать это за нас обоих.

– Что? – переспросил я, заметив, что он медленно, словно не желая, чтобы я это заметил, начал расстегивать мою рубашку. – То есть, вы хотите, чтобы мы и дальше работали вместе?

– Если вы согласны, – ответил он, попытавшись посмотреть мне в глаза, хотя его собственный взгляд так и норовил уткнуться в мой расстегнутый воротник.

– Конечно, я согласен, но только понятия не имею, где мне теперь жить. Мой дом, благодаря неизвестному благотворителю, стал гораздо уютнее.

– Неужели? – сочувственно заметил Холмс, бросив мой галстук на пол. – Но вы ведь найдете в себе силы с ним расстаться? Теперь вы сможете продать его за более высокую цену.

– Холмс! – возмутился я. – Так вы ради этого все затеяли?

– Нет, нет, – возразил он, снова разжав объятия, как будто долгие прикосновения могли нанести мне вред или обиду. – Ничего подобного. Но вы беспокоились о состоянии своего дома, и я попытался развеять вашу тревогу. И все же, – лукаво добавил он, – теперь вы сможете выручить круглую сумму.

Холмс никогда не казался мне таким умным, таким испуганным и в то же время таким бесстрашным, и когда он снова прижался ко мне, я слегка отстранился, чтобы лучше его видеть, как раньше.

– Холмс, – запинаясь, пробормотал я. – Я никогда не переставал...

– Нет, – перебил меня Холмс. Он приложил два пальца к моим губам и покачал головой. – Я знаю. Вам не нужно мне это говорить. Пожалуйста, не говорите.

Он рассмеялся еще раз, но его серые глаза оставались серьезными.

– Конечно, я знал, что не переставали. Почему, как вы думаете, я отправлял вам все эти телеграммы?

* * *

Теперь уже всем известно, что я снова стал жить вместе с Шерлоком Холмсом, что он нашел покупателя для моей медицинской практики, а затем оплатил покупку из собственного кармана, хотя я узнал об этом лишь в 1901 году. Когда этот секрет раскрылся, между нами произошел краткий, но жаркий спор. Я злился целых пять минут, а потом в сотый раз пришел к выводу, что бесполезно перечить Холмсу, и оставил все как есть. В конце концов, секрет секрету рознь. Кстати, Лестрейд ошибался насчет Джона Гектора Макфарлейна, и мы с Холмсом успешно это доказали на следующий день после моей телеграммы. Но это никак не повлияло на наши отношения с Лестрейдом. Инспектор был прав в том, что касалось гораздо более важных вещей, и за одно только это я проникся к нему симпатией (не ошибусь, если скажу, что и Холмс тоже) на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не стану утверждать, будто между нами никогда не возникало противоречий. Но есть подарки, которые, как и некоторые преступления, оказываются важнее жизни и смерти. Подарок Лестрейда был первым из них. Вторым, скажу без ложной скромности, было то, что я простил Шерлока Холмса. И последним, самым важным, было то, что он простил меня.

Конец


End file.
